undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Annoying Dog
The Annoying Dog is a small, white, smiling dog who represents the game's creator, Toby Fox, himself. The Annoying Dog will show up periodically throughout the game, most often around Papyrus. Whenever it shows up, it often somehow comedically ruins the characters' plans. Whenever it is encountered, the game will usually play the track "Dogsong" in the background. Encounters Altered or Corrupted Save Files Messing around with the save file and .ini file changing variables may cause the game to act weird, or the save file may become corrupted through bugs. The Annoying Dog will show up as a default screen when the game cannot correctly load anymore. There are two versions of this found, and are as follows: # When the game opens, it instantly starts music with the Annoying Dog running in the middle of the screen for seemingly an infinite amount of time. The music may change pitch upon closing and then reopening the game.Undertale corrupted/broken save jingle 1. October 21, 2015. Youtube # Different music plays, more of a lullaby, and Annoying Dog is sleeping in the center of the screen.Undertale corrupted/broken save jingle 2. October 21, 2015. Youtube. These screens also appear upon trying to access nonexistent rooms. Snowdin Forest Bridge At some point, the protagonist will walk across a long bridge, and encounter Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus is about to activate his next puzzle, with several weapons aimed at the protagonist from different directions on the screen - one of the weapons being the Annoying Dog dangling from a rope tied around its body. Papyrus Boss Fight The Annoying Dog appears during the "special attack" sequence, munching on Papyrus' special "Bone". After Papyrus gets angry at the Annoying Dog, it exits the bullet screen, dragging the bone with it. It appears again when Papyrus does a "cool regular attack". Papyrus and Sans's House If the protagonist interacts with the sink in the kitchen, Papyrus will comment on how he elevated the sink so he could fit more bones in the cabinet beneath the sink. The cabinet door then opens to reveal the Annoying Dog chewing on one of the bones, before it runs out of the house as Papyrus yells at it. Mettaton's Third Encounter The Annoying Dog shows up during the third encounter with Mettaton as one of the several bombs within the area that the protagonist has to defuse. If checked, it will say that it is "blissfully unaware of its circumstance." When defused it will say "Dog Defused!" instead of "Bomb Defused!" as with every other bomb, including the glass of water. Piano Room The appears after completing the Piano Puzzle. Playing the right notes opens a secret door to the Artifact Room. Once the protagonist enters the room, the will appear in their inventory. While trying to grab the artifact (with the Annoying Dog in the inventory), a message appears saying "you're carrying too many dogs." Using/Dropping the Dog summons the Annoying Dog beside the protagonist. The Annoying Dog then runs to the Legendary Artifact and absorbs it. Shortly after, the Annoying Dog runs out through the walls out of the frame. Dog Residue is then left in the inventory. Calling Toriel's phone when the Annoying Dog is in the inventory will result in Toriel's phone ringing in their inventory. This will occur even if the protagonist hasn't called Toriel for help with the puzzle while in the Ruins, which triggers dialogue which would eventually lead to the Annoying Dog stealing her phone. It is impossible to put the Annoying Dog into a box, as trying to use a Dimensional Box through the cell phone will display the text "The box is aclog with the hair of a dog", and leaving the room with the Annoying Dog still in the inventory will make it disappear until reentering. Though normally the dog can only be in the inventory in the Artifact Room and Piano Room, editing the file can let the protagonist have it in their inventory. If added to the inventory through file manipulation, the item can be sold at Tem Shop for 999G, and if the sale is denied, Temmie negotiates the price to 1251G; thus, Annoying Dog will become the most valuable item in the game. This can't be achieved through normal means. If used or dropped outside of the Artifact Room, the item will disappear and nothing will happen. Hard Mode At the end of the boss battle with Toriel, the Annoying Dog arrives, announcing the end of Hard Mode, much to the displeasure of Toriel. When the dog speaks, its text moves in place with a wave effect. The game then restarts. Pacifist Route The Dog appears on the ending screen and will stay below the "THE END" text. It will eventually fall asleep. It will not appear if the protagonist has completed a Genocide run previously. Minor Encounters In fights with any of the dog monsters in Snowdin, during the enemy's turn, the Annoying Dog may appear as part of the attack, appearing to represent the monsters themselves. * The Annoying Dog appears in the Joystick Config with an object atop its head related to the season (with the exception of Summer), along with the Uwa!! tracks and while accompanying snow, leaves and the sun. * When the protagonist slides past a thick row of trees after the last puzzle before Snowdin, some snow will briefly be on their head. It is sometimes arranged in the shape of the Annoying Dog. * Gyftrot is sometimes decorated with an Annoying Dog. * The Annoying Dog's silhouette can be seen on the radar that shows up during the Papyrus date. * Annoying Dog can be seen in a framed picture in the Tem Shop. * If the bone drawer at Undyne's house is opened, the dog will be there, and will wink before automatically shutting the drawer. * Calling Papyrus near the L2 Elevator in Hotland will cause him to mention a certain dog stealing his lasagna. * During the news report, a building in the shape of the dog can be seen right above Mettaton. * When the protagonist is at Mettaton's colored-tile puzzle, triggering the piranhas repeatedly will make the dog appear in the water for a short moment. * The Annoying Dog can be interacted with through the right-most door in the east branch of the MTT Resort. Using Hot Dog...?s, Dog Residue, Dog Salad, or certain other items, unique dialog can be triggered, and a Hush Puppy can be gained. * If the protagonist kills all the major bosses (Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, and Mettaton) during a Neutral Route and has killed nobody else, during the ending, Sans will call them, claiming that a small white dog took the throne, and surprisingly, life has become peaceful for monsters. * Rarely, when in Sans' Room, the dog can be seen sleeping in the trash tornado. * The Annoying Dog can be seen on the left side on the dump during Alphys's date, at the right of the TV at the top. Trivia *The Annoying Dog is supposed to represent Toby Fox himself. This is hinted at by the Hard Mode ending, and by the dog with a computer in the mysterious room. This could also be a reference to the dog ending in the Silent Hill series. **The Annoying Dog also acts as the stand-in for Toby in the Steam Greenlight trailer. *It is revealed in the Artifact Room that it was the Annoying Dog that stole Toriel's phone. This is likely the reason Toriel cannot be called for the rest of the game. *The Annoying Dog has the powers to absorb items, specifically the legendary artifact. *During the ending sequence, the Annoying Dog is seen sticking out of Gyftrot's right antler tree. References es:Annoying Dog ru:Надоедливая собака